


A series of words

by frostysunflowers



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Autumn, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Getting Together, Halloween, Homesickness, Humor, Hurt Peter Parker, Irondad, Ironhusbands, Light Angst, Minor Injuries, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pepperony - Freeform, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Romance, Sleepy Peter Parker, Social Media, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, Vomiting, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 13,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21563101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostysunflowers/pseuds/frostysunflowers
Summary: A jumble of ficlets and oneshots based upon prompts and requests on tumblr.
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark, Nebula & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 68
Kudos: 188





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I finally got round to adding all the prompts/ficlets that I've posted on tumblr so far - will add as I go along! Please note that these are not edited or really proof read. 
> 
> First one is based on the prompt 'why are you acting like this?' - irondad

''Okay, JARVIS, give me a full-scale view with all anomalies highlighted.''

The air around Tony turned an eerie blue as a hologram flared to life.

_''All anomalies highlighted.''_

Tony narrowed his eyes thoughtfully, ignoring a distant, curious beep from Dum-E.

''Can we reconfigure?''

_''It’s a possibility, sir, but it will be undoubtedly time consuming.''_

Tony clicked his fingers, quirking his mouth as he turned in a slow circle. Dum-E approached then, whirring quietly, coming up close and extending his arm to peer into Tony’s face.

Tony batted the bot away, not looking away from the hologram.

''I suppose we could re-calibrate the whole thing, much as I’d hate to, but the suggestions Pete had were good, and I think they’re worth considering in the prototype…Screw it, run re-calibration schemat – Dum-E, see that blender? It’s gonna go bye bye out the window soon if you don’t stop trying to knock me over.''

The bot, who had been steadily ramming the lower part of his body against Tony’s leg, screeched indignantly and tilted his arm back in panic.

''Don’t look at me like that,'' Tony scolded, stepping round him. ''You know the rules. No manhandling in the lab – ''

He was cut off as Dum-E’s claw knocked into his chest with another chirp.

''Why are you acting like this, huh?'' Tony tapped his knuckles against Dum-E’s camera. ''Have you been sticking things in plug sockets again? Fried a few circuits?''

Dum-E trilled shrilly and bopped him again, only this time he hooked his pincers into the sleeve of Tony’s shirt and tugged with a surprising amount of force.

''Hey! This is a complete violation of our creator creation relationship!'' Tony protested, trying to twist out of Dum-E’s hold but only succeeding in allowing himself to be dragged awkwardly and rather speedily across the lab. ''Oh god, you’ve been listening to the kid talk about movies again, haven’t you? You listen good, junior, I am _not_ watching that damn Terminator travesty with you ever again, not after last – oh.''

Dum-E had stopped them a short distance away from the worn but undeniably comfy couch that was tucked in the corner. Sprawled on it was Peter, flat on his back with his arms above his head, head turned to the side and mouth open in a gentle snore. The table in front of the couch was covered in various sheets of paper decorated with numerous scribbles of formula, and the scattered remains of a web shooter prototype lay in a small pile.

Tony scratched the back of his head and sighed, checking his watch with a wince. It was late. _Real_ late.

''You want me to make sure he goes to bed, don’t you,'' Tony asked Dum-E, giving the bot a fond look.

Dum-E bobbed his arm up and down.

''You want me to go to bed as well, don’t you.''

Dum-E beeped and moved towards Peter, reaching down to trail his claw through Peter’s ruffled hair with surprising tenderness.

''JARVIS?''

_''Sir?''_

‘’When did Captain Calamity over here become such a mother hen?’’

_''If you recall, sir, Dum-E is a learning bot. I believe his behaviour is a clumsy but rather uncanny projection of what he has observed in your interactions with Master Peter.''_

Tony turned a playful glare up to the ceiling. ''That sounds like sentiment, J.''

_''A most dreadful development indeed, sir. However, that does not mean that Dum-E is incorrect. Rest would benefit you both greatly.''_

''Conspiracy,'' Tony said, pointing between the ceiling and Dum-E. ''That’s what this is.''

Dum-E beeped at him softly, giving Peter’s head one last pat before coming over to prod Tony in the shoulder.

''Alright, alright, you pain in the ass,’’ Tony chuckled, rubbing Dum-E on the arm, tapping his fingers in a loose melody that made Dum-E trill happily. ''Remind me to get out the good oil for your joints tomorrow.''

With one last pat, Tony left Dum-E’s side and moved towards the couch, kneeling in front of it so his face was close to Peter’s.

''Hey, kiddo. Anybody home?''

Peter stirred immediately, mouth shutting with a funny slur. His eyes remained shut. ''S’time?''

''Late, bud. What say we take this party on up to where there’s more pillows and blankets?''

''Mmm,'' Peter grumbled, turning on his side and reaching out a hand to fumble against Tony’s shirt. ''Comfy.''

Tony snorted. ''You’ll be comfier upstairs, kid. C’mon, up and at ‘em.''

Peter merely groaned and turned his face into the couch cushion.

Tony regarded him for a moment, feeling something overwhelmingly warm and pleasant in his chest. He stood up and with no warning, reached down and scooped Peter up, hoisting the dozily protesting teenager over his shoulder.

''Oh m’god,'' Peter complained, smacking Tony’s back gently with a fist. ''S’lamest thing you’ve ever done.''

''How can someone who eats so damn much weigh so little?'' Tony retorted as he headed for the elevator.

''Spider blood,'' Peter yawned in way of explanation, flopping limply, arms and legs dangling. ''You’re gonna hurt your back.''

The kid was probably right. There was a dull twinge in his lower muscles, but it wasn’t anything that Tony felt particularly bothered about.

''Want me to put you down?''

''…No,'' Peter grumbled.

''Didn’t think so.''


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt 'bookstore encounter' - irondad

There’s something magical about a bookstore in the middle of autumn. The sharp chill in the air that rushes through the fallen leaves on the ground is the perfect excuse to hurry through the door and into the embrace of far away worlds and heroic deeds and friendships that can withstand the greatest trials. 

It’s here that Peter finds himself one blustery Saturday afternoon, hand trailing reverently along the thick spines of the books adorning one of the many cluttered shelves in the cosy little store. It’s not particularly busy, save for a father and son hanging out in the cute storybook corner and a girl browsing a collection of psychology textbooks with tired, desperate eyes. 

Peter ambles up the science fiction and horror aisle, still quite confused why bookstores seem to mesh the two together. He peers at the titles, hoping for something to leap out at him.

Three weeks into his first semester at MIT and he’s doing…okay. His classes are interesting and he can’t deny that he’s got a ton of work to keep him busy. 

But there’s no escaping how much he misses home, misses May and Tony and his friends, his old bedroom, the lab days and the movie nights, sandwiches from Delmar’s and even May’s horrendous cooking. 

The rush of homesickness is unpleasant and unwanted, making Peter scowl tearfully at the books. He’s come here a few times before, the store standing out like a welcoming beacon amongst the unfamiliarity of his new surroundings, and though it’s not the same as the one he visits back home, it’s still nice enough. 

Except today, there seems to be no way of punching through the cloud of melancholy that’s been hanging over him since he spoke to Tony the night before. 

Peter sighs and lifts his hand to run his fingers along the books again, pausing when he lands on a title that he’s seen on Tony’s bookcase at the cabin. Peter eases it off the shelf and holds it carefully, rubbing the picture on the dust jacket with his thumbs, missing Tony so desperately that it makes his chest ache. 

''You shouldn’t read that one, kid,'' a familiar voice says, as warm and soothing as the presence of the books surrounding him, ''god knows it kept me up for days the first time I did.''

Peter inhales sharply as he looks up, eyes landing on the brightly grinning face of Tony standing at the end of the aisle. The book falls from his hands and lands with a heavy thud on the floor as he darts forward and grabs Tony in a fierce hug. 

''Whoa, kiddo! Easy,'' Tony chuckles as he wraps his arms around Peter to return the embrace, ''you know I’m an old man now, right? You gotta be gentle with me.''

''What are you doing here?'' Peter whispers, pressing his face into the hollow beneath Tony’s chin. ''How did you know where to find me?''

''I know you like a bookstore and this was my favourite place to hang out when I was here.''

The image of a young Tony snuggled up in one of the plush armchairs in the corner with a book propped up on his lap is a happy one and Peter holds onto it tightly, tucking it away into the space in his mind reserved only for good things to cheer him up on the darker days. 

''How come you’re here?'' Peter asks again, leaning back to look up at Tony’s face. ''I thought I wasn’t gonna see you ‘til break.''

Tony cups his cheek for a moment and then ruffles his hair. ''Call it intuition, kid. Besides, do I ever need an excuse to visit my favourite spider-baby?’’

Peter grins and chuckles quietly before burrowing back in for another hug, the cloud of melancholy quickly melting away within the comfort of Tony’s arms. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt 'I think I'm in trouble' - irondad

Peter didn’t look up as Tony entered the room. His attention was only captured when the man lifted the edge of his bedcovers and scrambled under, yanking them up over his head as much as he could with Peter sitting on them. Peter turned to look at him then, curiously eyeing the tuft of brown hair that was still sticking out of the top.

With a sigh, Peter set his book down and shuffled back on the bed, digging his toes under the covers so he could lift them up. He moved down and turned on his side, bringing himself face to face with Tony. He lowered the blanket, leaving only a small gap that let the tiniest sneak of light through, just enough for him to see Tony’s eyes which stared intensely back at him.

''Why are you under here?'' Peter asked in a normal voice.

''Shh!''

Peter rolled his eyes and lowered his tone. ''Why are you under here?''

''I think I’m in trouble.''

It was odd hearing Tony whisper. In fact, Peter couldn’t recall a time that he’d ever heard the man talk so quietly. For some reason, he found the thought hilarious and felt a laugh bubble up inside his chest. The effort of holding it in made his shoulders twitch.

Tony narrowed his eyes. ''Don’t even think about it, kid.''

''Sorry!'' Peter gasped, mashing his lips together and taking a shaky breath in through his nose. ''What did you do?'' he muttered on the exhale.

''Why do you suspect that I’m immediately at fault here?''

Peter rolled his eyes. ''You hid in the vents with Clint when you accidentally ate the last of Nat’s watermelon last week.''

''That was a tactical move,'' Tony hissed, eyebrows disappearing out of the light. ''I don’t deserve to be murdered for the accidental consumption of leftover fruit.''

''Didn’t stop you from throwing Clint at her when she found you though.''

''He had it coming,'' Tony groused, jabbing Peter in the side. ''Besides, she’s less likely to kill him than she is me.''

Peter shrugged agreeably. He opened his mouth to ask again, only to let out a muffled squawk of surprise as Tony suddenly clapped a hand over his mouth just as the bedroom door opened.

''Pete?'' Rhodey whispered. ''You awake?''

Tony’s glare was fierce, foreboding and completely not frightening in the slightest. He looked slightly insane, face half draped in lamplight and eyes ridiculously wide.

Peter couldn’t help it then. The giggle burst out of him like a firework, loud and bright. Tony’s hand fell back from his mouth with a groan of betrayal and Peter laughed harder, buzzing with an odd kind of joy that he knew he wouldn’t be able to explain if he tried.

The covers suddenly flew backwards. Tony turned with them, hands coming up defensively as Rhodey loomed over him with a triumphant smirk.

''Now, honeybear, let’s not do something we’ll regret.''

''I regret the day I met you, so I think we’re past that, don’t you?''

''What – what – '' Peter wheezed, clutching desperately at Tony’s shirt as he gasped for air. ''What – ''

''Oh, you didn’t tell your mini-me what you did?''

''I’m feeling attacked right now, platypus. Attacked in my own home – ''

''Good. Now you know how I feel.''

''I hardly think you could call it an _attack – ''_

''I had a meeting today with the president,'' Rhodey spoke over him, looking at Peter. ''Not just a meeting, in fact. I was providing escort.''

''And a fine job you did too, I’m sure,'' Tony commented weakly.

''Shut up,'' Rhodey barked, stepping forward to lean closer, casting a shadow over Tony. ''You wanna tell Peter what happened when I came in to land? In front of an entire congregation of very important government officials?''

Tony pressed back into the mattress, shuffling sideways towards Peter, fumbling for one of his arms. Once he made contact, Tony yanked the kid across so he was sprawled on Tony’s chest. Peter, still laughing, could only flail pathetically in protest.

''Don’t hurt the kid, Rhodes,'' Tony said, wrapping his arms around Peter. ''He’s an innocent.''

''You’re the one who – '' Rhodey straightened up and took a deep breath, momentarily closing his eyes. ''In front of the goddamn _President,_ Tony!''

''Mister Stark,'' Peter butted his head into Tony’s neck, too exhausted from laughing to attempt to move, ''what did you do?''

Tony stared casually at the ceiling. ''I may have…reprogrammed the War Machine suit a little.''

''A little? A little?! You programmed Fat Bottomed Girls to play whenever I land, you deranged asshole!''

There was a split second of silence, a tense stretch of air in which Peter stared at Tony, Tony carried on staring at the ceiling and Rhodey continued to glare, and then Peter was howling. High pitched squeals of delight that made Tony grin instantly, something which he tried to hide in Peter’s curls as Rhodey’s scowl intensified.

''See? Pete appreciates my kind of genius,'' Tony told Rhodey with a pout. ''You just don’t know how to recognise greatness when you see it, sourpatch.''

Tony started to chuckle then, the rich sound blending in with Peter’s youthful laughs that had long since turned his face bright red. Rhodey watched them for a moment, lips twitching at the corner, before he turned and stormed off, muttering curses and threats as he went.

''I can’t believe you did that,'' Peter cried, wiping the cuff of his sleeve under his wet eyes. ''Why did you do that?''

''You got me, Underoos,'' Tony said with a happy sigh. ''Guess I just really like that song.''


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt 'first meeting' - irondad

''Aw, this one’s really cute. 'Dear Iron Man, you are the greatest hero ever ever ever - ''

Tony looks over to where Peter is sprawled out on the floor of lab, surrounded by mountains and mountains of colourful paper.

''Kid, what the - is that my fan mail?''

Peter flaps a hand at him and carries on reading aloud, grinning widely. Tony shakes his head with a fond smile, not even questioning why the kid has decided to help himself to the sacks of fan mail that sit in a large cupboard in the lab. There’s no organisational system to any of it, no dates or timestamps, just sacks and sacks of the stuff and Tony refuses to throw away a single one. Rhodey teasingly describes it as some weird Santa’s workshop type deal, except instead of letters asking for toys, it’s endless collections of pictures and well wishes and stories of encounters that Tony doesn’t really remember, mainly because there’s so many -

''Hey! This one’s from me!''

Tony looks back up, grin already forming on his face.

''What?''

''This!'' Peter hurries over to him, waving a piece of paper that looks slightly yellow and soft with age. The paper is folded in half like a card with a crude but sweet drawing of Iron Man on the front, facing down what looks like a drone.

''Are those Hammer drones?'' Tony grabs the paper for a better look.

''Yeah, the ones that attacked the Stark Expo,'' Peter explains, sounding sheepish. ''I’ve never been good at drawing so they’re a bit rubbish.''

''They’re great, kid,'' Tony says softly, eyes trailing to the little figure standing behind Iron Man, stance identical with a hand thrown out and a face covered by a helmet.

Something clicks in Tony’s head then; an odd kind of snap that jolts memories together with the finality of a finished jigsaw.

''Mister Stark?''

''Is that, uh…'' Tony points to the little figure with a shaking finger, ''is that you?''

Peter doesn’t reply for a moment. ''Mister Stark…you do know that it was me you saved that night, right?''

He reaches over and opens the card, revealing the words written inside:

> Dear Mister Stark,
> 
> I hope it’s okay for me to call you that! I think you’re so cool and I’m so happy I got to meet you at your expo! I think you were really brave fighting all those mean drones. And it was really cool getting to fight bad guys with you as Iron Man! Maybe one day when I’m growed up I can come work for you and you can show me how it works? If that’s okay!
> 
> Lots of love from your number one fan,
> 
> Peter Benjamin Parker

Tony nearly drops the card, turning wide eyes to look at Peter. The kid stares back at him with a frown which quickly morphs into a look of surprise.

''Did you really not know? I thought I told you?''

''Definitely think I’d remember you telling me something like that, Pete,'' Tony says with a weak chuckle. ''That was really you?''

''Really me.''

Tony remembers that night for so many reasons, and a lot of those reasons are bad, things that still play on his mind from time to time. But amidst the memory of standing side by side with his best friend and of kissing Pepper on that rooftop, he recalls the feisty youngster who refused to stand down in the face of danger, who believed he could make a difference when all the odds were stacked against him.

Tony feels his eyes sting a little and he laughs, shaking his head and clapping a hand on Peter’s shoulder.

''Of course it was you, kiddo,'' he says. ''Who else was it gonna be?''

''Took me a while to realise that you fired the shot that took the drone down,'' Peter laughs with a shy grin, scratching the back of his head. ''I guess even then I was trying to be like you. You know, be a hero.''

''Oh, Pete,'' Tony places the card gently on the workbench and pulls the kid in for a hug. ''You don’t need to be like me to be a hero.''

Peter nuzzles into him, wrapping his arms around Tony in a gentle squeeze.

''Maybe not. But it’s a pretty good place to start.''


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the video Tom Holland posted on his insta before he went running around Salt Lake City.

_''This just in: It seems our favourite friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man is a bit of a running enthusiast!''_

Tony chokes on his coffee and glances over to the television screen. A shaky video, likely from a camera phone, flashes up. Spider-Man can be seen in the shot, running along a busy street with at least ten other people hot on his heels.

Tony’s glad for the preceding comment from the news reporter, otherwise he’s sure that his mind would have leapt to all manner of sinister conclusions as to why Spider-Man is being chased through the streets of New York.

_''It seems the citizens of New York were more than eager to take up an invitation extended by the local hero in this video which was posted online merely fifteen minutes ago.''_

Incredulous disbelief fills Tony as another video, this time a close up of Spider-Man’s mask, appears.

_''Hey, what’s up, guys? It’s a really nice day outside, super sunny and bright, so I’m gonna take full advantage of this and head out and do some swinging around, maybe a little running, so if you wanna come and find me, I’ll be somewhere the city.''_

He gives a little wave which makes Tony roll his eyes even as the inevitable feeling of fondness comes over him.

_''Catch me if you can! See ya later!''_

The video fades away and the news reporter comes back into view.

_''As you can probably imagine, within minutes of that video going live, almost all major social media platforms were flooded with the hashtag ‘chasingspidey’ and it seems that many of the city’s residents wasted no time in getting out onto the streets to join the hunt.''_

A stream of clips play, featuring many shoes pounding the pavement and delighted laughter and unflattering angles of sweaty faces and glimpses of a red and blue blur flying through the air or dashing out between buildings. One clip shows Spider-Man running past someone and throwing finger guns at the camera before breaking into a faster sprint, leaving the person filming to curse breathlessly and pick up the speed.

Tony pulls out his own phone. As expected, #chasingspidey is one of the top trends on Twitter and a quick check of Instagram reveals hundreds of videos, a number which Tony knows will quickly reach the high thousands before he can even finish his coffee.

When he eventually flies out into the late afternoon sunshine, Spider-Man is the top trend on every single platform and the number of pictures and videos is beyond all reasonable comprehension. The fact that the kid has been at this now for the best part of four hours doesn’t surprise Tony in the slightest, and he seems to be picking up more and more people by the minute.

Tony finds him jogging merrily through Central Park with at least three hundred people running along after him, some clearly experienced runners who are able to keep up a somewhat decent pace (though are still nowhere near able to match Peter) whilst the amateurs fall further and further behind, arms holding up their phones in desperate attempts to gain proof that they were part of the experience.

The appearance of Iron Man doesn’t help matters really.

''What the hell are you doing, kid?'' Tony says as he swoops down low to hover above Peter’s head. ''Who do you think you are, huh? Forrest Gump?''

The lenses of the Spider-Man mask blow adorably wide as Peter looks up, before narrowing in a way that tells Tony that the kid is grinning.

''C’mon, Mister Stark, what else was I gonna do on a day like this?''

''Something that doesn’t involve breaking the internet?''

''I broke the internet?''

''Ask Karen.''

Peter does so and nearly trips over his own feet a minute later.

''Holy sh – ''

''Ah!'' Tony scolds playfully. ''Be mindful of your wholesome little image there, Underoos.''

''Sorry, but, what the fu – ''

Tony laughs as the kid continues to exclaim his surprise even as more and more people come to join in on the fun. Tony dreads to think what the numbers will be like come that evening if he lets this madness carry on.

''Anyway, I’m here to call time, because clearly you’ve succumbed to the pressure of fame and are only capable of using your powers to cause chaos.''

He swoops low and catches Peter under the arms before blasting up towards the sky, flying away on a wave of ecstatic cheering that seems to follow them all the way across the city.

''You’re a real buzzkill, Mister Stark, you know that?''

Tony looks down at Peter’s drooped head and laughs.

''And you’re a menace.''

Later that night, #chasingspidey drops down to the second top trend, replaced by something that has Tony beating Peter with a pillow as the kid howls with delight.

#IronCab stays at the top for almost two weeks. Tony eventually warms to the idea and rubs his crowning glory in Peter’s face for a long while after that.

Until four months later when both Peter and an easily influenced Thor hit the streets together and the world goes into meltdown all over again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompts 'old promise, rainy day and kissing in the rain' - ironhusbands

Rain falls to the earth in great sheets, washing the air with wet greyness. In the distance, thunder rumbles softly and the odd spark of lightning flashes above the tops of the tallest trees in the forest. 

On the sheltered porch of a rustic cabin, Tony sits on a rocking chair and glares out at the gloom. Two hours earlier, he’d been a jittery ball of nervous excitement, all impatient hands and restless pacing as he put the finishing touches to a large picnic lunch. 

The rain had started not long after that. Frustrated but not one to be defeated, Tony had simply spread the soft blanket on the wooden floor and arranged a few pillows to make it cosy, thrown a few logs onto the hearth to get a small fire going, and stepped out onto the porch to wait for Rhodey to arrive. 

There had never been any doubt in his mind that Rhodey would show up; they’d promised after all. 

It’s a promise almost as old as their friendship, born out of those early days where all Tony had ever wanted was someone to talk to, and Rhodey had been all that and more. Every year, on the first weekend of October, they would make their way to the quaint Stark family cabin and spend a few days in peaceful solitude, doing ridiculously wholesome things like going for walks and drinking hot chocolate by the fire.

After college had finished, the two friends had made a promise that every year they would both find their way to the cabin on that first weekend in October, no matter what. And they’d done a good job of keeping that promise too, even when they were pissed as hell at each other or dealing with whatever curveball life had thrown at them. Without fail, they’d always made it.

Then Iron Man happened.

Then Tony and Rhodey had kicked the crap out of each other whilst Queen playing at an obnoxiously loud level in the background.

Then the Avengers happened.

Then Tony’s house was blown up. 

Then Ultron and Sokovia happened. 

And somewhere in that time, Tony had realised that he was head over heels, hopelessly in love with his best friend, and that he probably had been for a long time.

Though utterly terrified by the notion, too much has happened and too much has been lost, risked and destroyed for Tony to just sit by and do nothing, especially when he has a feeling that maybe, just maybe, this might go the way he so desperately wants it to. 

So he tells Rhodey.

Well.

He leaves a note.

It’s terrible, even by his standards. A mess of rambling about their friendship and wanting more, along with the promise that he’ll be waiting at the cabin, hoping that if Rhodey feels the same way, he’ll be there too. 

And here is, hurt and humiliated for having laid himself bare like that, and totally heartbroken for what his stupidity has cost him. 

He’d been so sure…

Tony stands and steps off the porch into the pouring rain. He strides across the little yard and into the small clearing hidden with a circle of trees, not caring at all as his wet hair falls into his eyes and his clothes slick coldly against his skin.

With a sigh, Tony tilts his face up towards the sky as he feels tears prickle at the back of his nose. The rejection burns like a poker shoved between his ribs, but it’s nothing compared to the pull of loss in his heart, sharp and breath-catchingly brutal. 

''Tones, what the hell are you doing out here, man? You’re soaked!''

Tony whirls round with a startled gasp, nearly toppling over an overgrown root sticking up from the wet ground. Rhodey darts forward and grabs him by the elbow, holding tightly as Tony rights himself.

''I - I didn’t think you were coming,'' Tony says, blinking rapidly as though the rain is distorting his view of the man standing in front of him. 

Rhodey smiles, eyelashes sparkling as raindrops catch upon them. ''And deny myself the chance to see the look on your face when I tell you that I love you too, you dumbass? Not a chance.''

A laugh bursts out of Tony just before Rhodey tugs him close and kisses him with lips that are soft and gentle and spattered with rain. Tony sighs, sinking his weight into Rhodey’s chest, feeling warmth spread through his chilled bones, and kisses his best friend back with everything he’s got.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble based on the idea of Tony resembling Gomez Addams.

Tony throws open the door with a flourish, plucks the unlit cigar from his mouth and says, ''How do I look?''

Steve glances up from his phone and gives him a once over. ''Like…you?''

Tony straightens instantly with a glare. ''I do not.''

''You really do,'' Clint chimes in around a mouthful of food. ''S’just a new suit, isn’t it?''

Tony looks down at his outfit. It’s a rather flamboyant look, all striking black and white pinstripes and shining shoes complete with a crisp shirt and a maroon bow tie. It’s so much more overstated than his usual suits of choice, though the price tag is no less smaller. He touches the slicked back sweep of his hair as he looks up again and jabs the cigar menacingly before growling, ''It’s my Halloween outfit, you uncultured heathens.''

''Oh,'' Steve shrugs in apology, ''well, it looks good!''

''Sure,'' Clint agrees and then grins, ''you look just like Tony Stark!''

Tony flips him off and stalks out of the room to find Bruce. 

To his credit, Bruce tries his best to pretend he knows who Tony is talking about when he moans, ''I’m Gomez Addams! Y’know, from the Addams Family?''

''Oh! Y-yeah, of course you are!'' Bruce nods, wringing his hands together a little awkwardly. ''It’s…uh…uncanny, it really is.''

There’s a long pause in which they just stare at one another, Bruce looking like a deer caught in headlights and Tony’s jaw clenching in frustration, before Tony storms off, muttering his disbelief as he goes. 

Thor is a lost cause that Tony doesn’t even attempt to try and recover, even though he knows that his friend will undoubtedly bombard him with over the top compliments.

The quirk of Nat’s eyebrow and her little smirk is enough to have Tony turning on his heel before he even opens his mouth and Rhodey is just the greatest of disappointments. 

''Why are you walking around like that?'' the man asks as he sets his bag down on the floor. ''Shouldn’t you be getting ready for the party? It starts in an hour.''

''I AM ready!'' Tony whines. ''C’mon, honeybear, don’t you do this to me too.''

''Do what?'' Rhodey says as he unpacks his own costume: a long velvet cape, a waistcoat and a set of rather realistic looking fangs. 

Tony shoves at him, hands pawing all over the place in annoyance. ''This IS my costume! I’m Gomez!''

''I don’t know who that is, man.''

''Liar!'' Tony gasps, knowing that he’s about to overreact but far past caring because this is just ridiculously unfair. ''We watched that movie together! Remember? We took Jeanie to see it?''

''Oh, that,'' Rhodey chuckles. ''Yeah, I slept through the entire thing.''

''You did what.''

''I was tired,'' Rhodey shrugs. 

''You’re a terrible brother and an ever worse friend,'' Tony grumbles. ''I’m disowning you.''

''Okay,'' Rhodey replies easily, whisking his cloak over his shoulder and heading off to get changed, leaving Tony gaping after him in utter outrage. 

Outrage which quickly turns into shock as Peter’s upside down face appears inches from his own.

''Hi, Mister Stark!''

''Jesus, kid,'' Tony moans into his hands as he tries to catch his breath, ''you really gotta stop doing that.''

''But it’s Halloween,'' Peter chirps cheerfully.

''Don’t I know it,'' Tony mutters before taking in the kid’s costume. ''Are you gonna be on the ceiling all night?''

Peter twitches his arms, making the black wings of his costume billow slightly. ''I don’t know, maybe? Bats can’t exactly walk around.''

''Going for peak authenticness, huh?''

Peter grins before dropping down to the floor. ''Who are you supposed to be?''

Tony sighs wearily, completely done with the whole thing. ''Nobody, kiddo. C’mon, I promised Dum-E that he could come to the party if he managed to leave the blender alone for a full hour.''

''Did he do it?''

''No, but he doesn’t like Steve and if anyone deserves to have a giant robot arm chasing him around tonight, it’s definitely him.''

Even with Dum-E’s rather hilarious attempts to pinch a rather confused Steve, Tony can’t stop feeling fed up about his costume. Nobody knows who he is, not one person in attendance and that’s a whole lot of people. 

Happy, dressed as Frankenstein’s Monster, pats him sympathetically on the back as Tony flops down on the bar stool next to him. 

''Where’s Pepper?'' Tony moans grumpily. 

''She’ll be here soon.''

''This party is a complete travesty, Hap,'' Tony taps the chewed tip of his cigar against the bar, ''a true tragedy.''

''Mmhmm,'' Happy says absently, giving him another pat. 

''You’re just as bad as the rest of them. My effort is completely wasted on all of you and it’s not - ''

''Gomez Addams, is that you?''

Tony nearly topples off his stool at the sound of Pepper’s voice. His jaw drops as he drinks in the sight of her. A sleek, dark wig covers her red hair, highlighting the paleness of her skin and the sultry smudges around her blue eyes. Her black dress is willowy and long and shimmers like water as she moves towards him. 

''Don’t you look handsome,'' she says, lifting a hand to tweak his lapel. 

All the frustration instantly melts away as Tony curls his arms around his wife and kisses her, sighing happily when he feels her fingers tickle up the side of his jaw. 

''Fancy a dance, _Cara Mia?''_ Tony purrs, tucking the cigar back between his teeth and giving her a devilish grin. 

Pepper smiles indulgently, eyes twinkling. ''Thought you’d never ask, _mon cher.''_


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt 'strange neighbours' - irondad

''I didn’t know you had neighbours.''

Tony cracks his head against the bumper of the car in surprise at Peter’s voice. 

''What?'' he barks, closing his eyes and rubbing his aching forehead. 

''Neighbours. I didn’t know you had any.''

Tony slowly slides out from underneath the car and peers up at Peter.

''Neither did I.''

Peter frowns. ''Oh. Well, I just met them.''

''Oh, yeah?'' Tony grunts, pulling himself to his feet. ''How’d that go?''

''They seem nice enough…''

''But?'' Tony prompts, feeling a swoop of dread in his stomach at the look on Peter’s face. 

''Dunno,'' Peter mumbles, frown deepening. ''Just a funny feeling I guess.''

There’s a prickle of foreboding in the back of Tony’s mind, but it’s fleeing and quickly forgotten as Morgan whirls into the garage to demand that they play with her. Still, Tony finds himself unable to sleep very well that night, tossing and turning until the early hours. 

He doesn’t glimpse these neighbours for himself until the following weekend while out collecting firewood for the campfire he plans to build for the kids later. Turning abruptly when he feels someone watching him, Toy finds himself looking at a man around his own age and a boy no older than Peter.

Pale-faced and dark eyed, they stare silently at Tony, not saying a word. Tony clutches the bundle of wood he’s holding close to his chest and extends his vibranium arm ever so slightly, the red metal of his fingers glinting warningly in the weak sunlight. 

''What do you want?'' he demands, knowing there’s no neighbourly friendliness to be found here. 

The man speaks first, voice rusty with disuse. ''Where is your son?''

Tony takes a step back, lips curling into a threatening snarl as he fights the urge to run back to where he knows Peter is waiting for him on the porch of the cabin. ''Not here,'' he growls, locking eyes with the man. ''You need to leave.''

''We want to see him,'' the boy says, baring his teeth to reveal a pair of sharp, glistening fangs. 

''Like I said,'' Tony takes another step back, unable to ignore the fear streaking through him now, ''he’s not here.''

A voice rings out through the trees then, happy and warm. ''Mister Staaaaark! Where are youuuuu?''

Tony’s heart freezes in terror as ferocious hunger crosses the features of the man and boy. Without another moment’s thought, Tony launches the logs at them before taking off in a mad sprint, not daring to look back as he runs as fast as he can. 

''Mister Staaaark!'' Peter’s shout sounds closer. ''Lunch is ready!''

Something rushes past Tony in a dark blur of speed. He shouts out desperately for it to stop, pleading for it to leave as he sees Peter step into view in the clearing ahead. 

The kid’s face instantly twists with confused panic and Tony’s scream is all feral horror as the man collides with Peter and sends him toppling to the ground. Strong arms seize Tony round the waist and drag him down too, pinning him into the leafy earth even as he struggles with all his might. 

He wedges his metal fist against the snarling boy’s throat as sharp teeth snap inches away from his face. He turns to look over at where Peter is desperately trying to fight off the man holding him down, no amount of super strength doing any good as pointed fangs inch nearer and nearer to his neck.

Then there’s a blood curdling scream that rips through Tony like lightning and he can only watch in sobbing horror as the man sinks his teeth into Peter’s skin in a vicious bite. 

''No!'' Tony screams just as pain overcomes him, making the world burst with red before everything starts to fade, the image of Peter’s limp form being rapidly drained of blood chasing him all the way down into a dark oblivion.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt 'lost in the woods' - irondad

''Mister Stark - ''

''No.''

''But if you would just - ''

''No.''

Peter gives a frustrated huff. ''Mister Stark, we’ve been walking out here for over an hour.''

''I’m well aware of that fact, Underoos.''

''Are you also aware of the fact that we’re lost?''

''We are not lost,'' Tony argues, eyeing Peter with a disgruntled glare. ''We’re just…taking in the scenery.''

Peter stops and looks pointedly around at the dusky light surrounding them within the circle of trees before looking back at Tony.

''Mister Stark,'' Peter’s voice hinges on a whine, ''can you please just call one of the others so they can come find us? Everyone must be back at the house by now.''

Tony folds his arms. ''No can do, kid.''

''Why?'' Peter asks, the frustration that had been in his voice now crossing over onto his face.

''I left my phone back at the house.''

''What?''

''I know exactly where it is, too.'' Tony adds. ''Right beside yours on the kitchen table.''

Peter lifts his head into his hands, forehead pulling back with the force, and groans through his teeth.

''You’re the one who wanted to play hide and seek,'' Tony says with a sniff.

''No,'' Peter snaps, ''Morgan wanted to play hide and seek.'' He tugs a hand through his hair, making it stand on end. ''I knew I should have teamed up with Steve or Bruce.''

Tony lifts a hand to his chest with a gasp. ''That hurts.''

Peter rolls his eyes. ''How did you even manage to get us this lost anyway? You’ve lived up here for over five years.''

''Believe it or not,'' Tony retorts, starting to walk again, ''I had better things to do than take long walks in the woods.''

''Like what? Getting your ass kicked by Gerald?''

''Don’t sass me, you little - ''

A loud snapping sound somewhere to their left has them both freezing on the spot, heads turning to peer into the dark spaces within the trees. An icy chill of wind whips through, rustling fallen leaves up and around their legs like a small tornado.

''Probably just an animal,'' Tony says softly, though he knows instantly that he’s wrong.

''Mister Stark…'' Peter whispers, taking a step closer to Tony so that their shoulders touch. ''I think there’s something watching us.''

Tony snags Peter’s sleeve in his hand, holding tight as he slowly looks around, eyes straining to see a sign of anything. Between Peter’s strength and his vibranium arm, they’re hardly unprepared to face down an attack of some kind, but Tony can’t deny the sense of unease he feels inching up his spine.

Another snap comes from behind them and Tony yanks Peter close to his side as he whirls around, arm extended forward in warning. All he sees is the looming tallness of the trees disappearing in the approaching nighttime darkness, no sign of anything that might do them harm.

And then a shadow rushes through the trees, tall and fast, there one minute and gone the next.

''What the - ''

The shadow comes again, but this time it’s on their right, zigzagging rapidly, dark and threatening in its obscurity.

When it appears on their left, Tony starts to run, pulling Peter right along with him. Superpowers and enhanced metal are no good here and he doesn’t need to get a clear look at whatever is out there to know that.

''Mister Stark, where do we go? We’re still lost!''

''Just keep running, kid,'' Tony hisses, not daring to look back as the sound of multiple twigs snapping underfoot chases after them, accompanied by a low moaning that sends fear curling around Tony’s insides like long icy fingers.

''We can fight it, Mister Stark, we can - ''

A burst of bright light illuminates everything in a blinding whiteness. Tony and Peter stumble backwards in surprise, hands coming up to shield their eyes, and then Thor is striding towards them, hammer spinning wildly between his fingers.

With a grunt, Thor sends a beam of lightning streaming past them, making something screech in pain, before looking down at Tony and Peter.

To Tony’s great surprise, the man’s face breaks out into a sheepish grin.

''Sorry, my dear friends. It seems a trickster managed to follow me here on my way back from Asgard.''

''A trickster?'' Tony accepts Thor’s hand and lets himself be pulled to his feet. ''What the hell is a trickster?''

''A mischievous being who presents itself as whatever it fancies and creates all manner of chaos in its wake,'' Thor explains as he lifts Peter off the floor. ''Hence why you felt so frightened.''

Peter sighs heavily and leans forward to rest his hands on his knees. ''That’s so not cool.''

''Guy needs to get a better hobby,'' Tony grumbles, glaring scornfully at the scorched trail of red bark behind them.

''Agreed. Still, he is gone now and you are perfectly safe, as well as being anxiously awaited by our friends back at your cabin.'

''Lead the way, Point Break,'' Tony gives a tired wave of his hand, suddenly far too exhausted to do anything but think of how good it’ll be to crawl into bed soon.

''Mister Stark?'' Peter says quietly as they follow Thor through the woods.

''Yeah?''

''Next time when Morgan wants to play a game, let’s just get the Monopoly board out instead.''

Tony laughs weakly and wraps an arm around Peter’s shoulders. ''You got it, bud.''


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An ironhusbands drabble based on the song I Can't Help Myself (sugar pie honey bunch) by The Four Tops.

It’s during a lull in the dancing at the second anniversary gala thrown in honour of all those who helped to save the world that Tony leaps up, excitement and mischief written all over his face, and makes a beeline to where Rhodey is sitting.

''Honeybear, it’s our song!''

There’s a roar of laughter as Tony seizes a weakly protesting Rhodey and pulls him to the dance floor. In a move that looks too well practiced, they link their hands and hook their arms around each other before beginning to move to the music. Tony takes the lead, steering Rhodey back and forth in a series of jaunty steps that makes the other man grin, and then laugh as Tony tips him backwards.

Their glee is infectious it seems, because everyone is rushing to join them, grabbing whoever they can and spinning their own circles around each other as they lose themselves to the fun. Peter sways past with Morgan wrapped in his arms, her little legs flying out wildly as he moves, meeting Tony’s eyes with a bright smile before skipping away.

''I still can’t believe you think this is our song.''

''Sugar pie honey bunch,'' Tony sings along with the music as he laughs, ''you know that I love you.''

Rhodey groans and takes the lead, flinging Tony away from him before whirling him back in. ''Seriously, Tones - ''

''I still can’t believe you insist on disagreeing with me.''

''One drunken night of god awful dancing back in senior year and you repeatedly singing it to try and annoy me does not make it our song,'' Rhodey says but there’s no frustration in his voice as they start to playfully nudge one another for dominance, turning their dance into an odd sort of waltz.

''Oh sugar pie, honey bunch,'' Tony cackles before giving Rhodey a proper hug, a touch punch drunk and full of the joys of living, ''you know I can’t help myself.''

''Idiot,'' Rhodey scoffs before letting Tony twirl him again.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt 'you made your choice' - irondad

Peter stood before him, trembling from head to toe.

He barely knew this kid and yet the rage he felt was blinding, the bitter and sharp pressure in his chest signifying the feeling of a deep betrayal.

''Tony – ''

''Save it, Cap,'' Tony snapped, eyes darting briefly over to where the man stood just a few inches to the left of Peter. ''I’ve seen enough, don’t need your monotonous droning giving me more of a headache than I already have.''

''But Mister Stark – ''

''This really how you pay me back, huh?'' Tony muttered, eyes locking onto the tear that had slipped down Peter’s cheek. He briefly wondered where the hell the kid’s mask had gone. ''After everything, you side with him?''

''I’m not siding with him,'' Peter protested, looking less than a moment away from sobbing. ''I didn’t know what else – I was trying to help!''

''By assisting in the escape of a wanted criminal!'' Tony barked, voice booming out so loudly from within the Iron Man helmet that it made the air shake. ''This isn’t what I pulled you in for, kid.''

''You asked me for help!'' Peter exclaimed, gesturing at Steve with both hands. ''And that’s what I was trying to do! I tried to tell them to stop, I told him to – ''

The fury inside Tony was a hurricane now, wrapping around everything with insurmountable strength, leaving him nearly breathless. He lifted a hand and fired a repulsor shot into a nearby wall, spraying debris all over the ground and making Peter jump. Steve remained still, watching Tony with eyes that looked too mournful for his liking.

''Tony, whatever you’re thinking, you’re wrong.''

''You always tell me I’m wrong, Steve.'' Tony wanted so badly to hit him. To hit and hit until the anger inside him was nothing more than a dull ache instead of a screaming banshee. ''And guess what? For once,'' he waved a hand at Peter and snorted, ''you’re actually right.''

Peter’s face crumpled, a harsh reminder of just how young he was. A child; a child that Tony had thrown his desperate faith into, hoping that the earnest desire to do good was something that could do some good in the shitshow of his life.

''Mister Stark – ''

''You made your choice.'' Tony said sharply, no room for argument. ''Hope it was worth it.''

He blasted into the air, not even changing a look back over his shoulder. If he did, he would have seen the devastated face of Peter Parker, watching his hero leave him behind.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompts 'someone's watching us and lock the doors' - ironhusbands

Rhodey’s made it at least six steps ahead on the path before he notices that Tony is no longer walking beside him. 

He glances back and sees Tony standing still, one fist curling tightly round the strap of his backpack and a wary look of suspicion on his face. Rhodey follows his line of vision through the darkening twilight to a cluster of trees. 

''Tones?'' he calls softly. 

''Somebody’s watching us.''

There’s a funny touch to Tony’s voice that kicks Rhodey’s heartbeat up a notch. He moves to stand beside Tony, just in front of him so that he can block Tony from view with his shoulder, and squints at the trees. 

He sees nothing. 

''You sure?''

''Positive.''

Rhodey looks for a moment longer but still sees nothing. ''Must have been a shadow or something.''

''No,'' Tony argues, ''I know what I saw.''

Rhodey wraps an arm around his shoulder. ''Okay,'' he soothes, ''I believe you. Nothing there now though, so let’s just go, yeah?''

Tony nods but Rhodey can’t help but notice how Tony tucks himself in close to his side as they walk back to their dorm. 

The following week is…odd, to say the least. 

It seems like Tony is seeing shadows wherever he goes, always lurking in places where Rhodey can’t see them. At first, Rhodey thinks it’s just a lack of sleep making Tony’s mind play tricks on him, making him see things that aren’t actually there. But the more it happens and the more Tony seeks out physical comfort as a means of reassurance, leaning into Rhodey for hugs, tucking his face into Rhodey’s chest and winding his hands into Rhodey’s hoodie whenever Rhodey gets up to have a look himself, he begins to wonder if there really is something out there stalking through the dark. 

He gets his answer on Saturday night when he’s half asleep in bed, the book he’s reading gradually sliding out of his grasp as he starts to fall into a doze. 

The door flies open with a loud bang, sending Rhodey bolting upright just in time to see Tony rush in. He immediately throws his back against the door so it slams shut and turns a wide eyed stare onto Rhodey. 

''Tones? What the hell - ''

''Lock the window,'' Tony gasps as he fumbles blindly for the lock on the door. ''Rhodey - ''

''You need to tell me what’s going on,'' Rhodey demands, scrambling out of bed to lock the window before rushing over to Tony’s side, immediately grabbing Tony’s arms as he reaches out to him. 

His eyes are darting around the room to look for some sort of weapon to use against whatever the hell is out there when he realises that Tony is shaking. 

''It’s okay,'' he starts to say, pulling Tony close, not believing himself for a second. ''It’s - ''

He stops when he sees that instead of shaking with fear, Tony’s laughing. 

Rhodey realises then that he’s been played like a sucker.

''Oh, you asshole!'' he growls, giving Tony a shove. ''This whole week? You had me thinking there was someone after you, you idiot, and all this time it was a just a - mmphf!''

Tony’s lips pressing against his own and all rational or angry thoughts go right out of his mind. He reacts instinctively, unable to stop himself from kissing back because of how sweet Tony tastes, how warm and good he feels leaning up against him. 

''Are you serious?'' he rasps against Tony’s mouth. ''Are you actually serious?''

Tony pulls back, looking slightly flushed and dazed and completely without remorse. 

''Just, you know, wanted an excuse to make this happen.''

''And you didn’t think to just ask me?'' Rhodey nearly yells. ''Like a normal person?''

Tony grins and leans in close again. ''Nothing normal about me, honeybear, and that’s what you like about me.''

Well, Rhodey thinks as they kiss again, he can’t argue with that.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt 'you're too old for trick or treating' - irondad

''You’re too old to go trick or treating, you know.''

Tony spins round, cape flying out behind him dramatically. His blackened eyes go wide and his fake fangs stick out even as he pouts darkly. 

''Excuse you, honeybear. I’ll have you know age is just a number.''

Rhodey rolls his eyes. ''You don’t even like Halloween.''

''I do too.''

''Oh yeah? Since when?''

''Since…'' Tony trails off, gaze not too subtly flicking over to the kitchen where Pepper is putting the finishing touches to Peter’s mummy costume. ''Since…''

''Since you developed a dad complex and realised you can’t say no?''

''I’m sure I don’t know what you’re talking about,'' Tony sniffs and flounces away, making a point of hissing at Rhodey who shakes his head with a chuckle. 

Peter’s bandage covered head turns in Tony’s direction as he comes over. ''Mister Stark,'' he chirps, voice slightly muffled, ''you look awesome!''

''Thanks, Underoos,'' Tony tweaks his ruffled collar with a smug smile. ''Ready to go?''

''Hold on!'' Pepper says, dribbling a few more drops of fake blood across Peter’s torso. ''Okay, now you’re ready.''

''Thanks, Miss Potts,'' Peter gushes. 

''You can thank me by calling me Pepper, like I’ve asked you to at least a hundred times before,'' Pepper playfully scolds, tapping him firmly on the back of his head. 

''Good luck with that,'' Tony says as he moves closer to Pepper, baring his fangs at her in a lecherous grin that makes her laugh. ''You look positively edible, Miss Potts.''

Pepper bats him away with a smile. ''Go on, get out of here. I’ve got a date with a tub of ice cream.''

''Don’t share with Rhodey,'' Tony says, bending down to give her round baby bump a loud kiss. 

''Hey!'' Rhodey protests.

''C’mon, kid,'' Tony wraps an arm around Peter’s shoulders and guides him towards the elevator, grabbing the pillowcase sitting on the kitchen counter and handing it to him. ''There’s M&M’s out there with my name allll over them.''

''Thanks for coming with me, Mister Stark,'' Peter says as they head down to the ground floor. ''I know it’s not what you had planned for this evening - ''

''Kid, please,'' Tony scoffs, swirling his cape and wiggling his dark eyebrows, ''when one looks this good in a cape, one can’t refuse.''

Though his eyes have been reduced to mere slits within the bandages, Tony knows for sure Peter is rolling them. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompts 'we shouldn't be in here and oh my god my crystal ball is working and it's telling me you're a dumbass' - irondad

The door creaks loudly as Tony pushes it open, the sound echoing all the way back down the dark corridor behind them. 

''We shouldn’t be in here.''

Tony looks over his shoulder at Peter who peers up at him with wide eyes. ''Don’t tell me you’re scared, Underoos. This place is more gimmicky than that ridiculous ghost walk you and your pal Ted dragged me to last week.''

''Okay, first of all,'' Peter grumbles, ''his name is Ned, which you know. Secondly, it wasn’t that bad - ''

''- Disagree - ''

'' - Thirdly, I’m not scared…I just don’t think we should have left the group, that’s all.''

''The moment that tour guide, if that’s really what you want to call him,'' Tony says as he heads into the room, ''started talking about parallel dimensions, I knew it wasn’t for me.''

''You’re friends with a god who comes from somewhere in space but don’t believe in parallel dimensions?'' Peter demands as she shuffles after him. 

''Never said that. I just don’t need to hear about them from a guy who clearly lives in his mother’s basement and does nothing but watch The X-Files.''

The room they’re in now is dimly lit but cosy, full of crushed velvet curtains and flickering candlelight that bounces off the crystals lining all available surfaces. In the centre of the room is a table draped in a purple sheet with a crystal bowl sitting upon it. 

Tony gestures to it with a grin. ''Fancy knowing your future, kid?''

He takes a seat in one of the two chairs by the table and waves his hand around the ball, closing his eyes and humming loudly. 

''I’m getting something…''

''Mister Stark…''

''I’m seeing…''

''Mister Stark - ''

''Oh my god, Peter,'' Tony gasps, ''I think it’s working! The crystal ball is telling me that you - ''

'' - are a dumbass,'' a voice says right beside Tony’s ear, sending him careening out of the chair with a startled yelp. He’s halfway through shoving Peter protectively behind him when he realises that the kid is laughing and that it’s Rhodey grinning at him from across the room. 

''Man,'' Rhodey chuckles, giving the crystal ball an approving nod, ''this thing really does work.''

Tony claps a hand against his heaving chest and narrows his eyes at Rhodey before rounding on a still laughing Peter. 

''I’m hurt, Pete.''

Peter shrugs. ''Told you we shouldn’t be in here.''


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt 'did you seriously injure yourself carving a pumpkin?' - irondad

The moment Tony hears Peter suck in a sharp hiss of breath, he knows exactly what’s happened. 

''Did you seriously just injure yourself carving that pumpkin?'' he asks incredulously, not even looking at Peter as he rushes to grab a cloth from the kitchen. 

''…Um…'' Peter’s voice is sheepish but tense, in no way concealing the fact that he’s actually in pain. ''Maybe.''

Tony strides back over to where Peter’s sitting in front of a table covered in pumpkin guts and clutching his hand close to his chest. There’s a red stain blooming on the front of his shirt, ruining whatever ridiculous science pun is printed there. 

Tony motions for Peter to hold out his hand and catches a glimpse of a wicked gash in the centre of his palm before he wraps it up in the cloth. 

''Yeah, that’s gonna need stitches.''

''What?'' Peter yelps. ''But - but my super healing - ''

''Won’t stop you from bleeding all over the place right now,'' Tony interrupts, squeezing pressure against the wound, ''and with the way you’ve been burning the candle at both ends lately, I’m willing to bet your super healing isn’t so super lately.''

Peter’s expression turns sheepish. 

''Yeah, that’s what I thought,'' Tony says, tucking one of his hands under Peter’s arm to pull him up from his chair. ''C’mon, let’s go pay Brucie-bear a visit. Been a while since he’s had to stitch anybody up so this will be a nice little treat for him.''

''You do know he’s not that kind of doctor, right?'' Peter says, leaning tiredly against Tony, arm stuck out at a weird angle from where Tony’s still holding his hand. 

''Yeah, but it’s fun to make him squirm.''

''Mean,'' Peter retorts, moaning a little as he sees the blood now seeping through the cloth. 

Tony pats him on the back.

''At this rate, I’ve inadvertently seen that man naked more times than my own wife due to his alter ego’s ability to not size down his pants at the end of a long, hard day at work, so I think I’m allowed some sort of compensation here.''

''Stitches count as compensation?''

''They count as a means of not letting you bleed all over the place, kid,'' Tony says, pulling Peter close as he wobbles slightly to the right. ''C’mon, just a little further.''

''Feel sick.''

''All this time and blood still makes you woozy?''

Peter’s forehead thuds into the edge of Tony’s shoulder. ''Little bit.''

Tony sighs fondly. ''Tell you what, once we’re done getting you fixed up, we’ll make a start on all that candy you brought, huh?''

''Want ice cream.''

''Fine, ice cream, whatever. Will that increase the chances of you not throwing up over the good doctor while he pokes you with a needle?''

The sudden splash of vomit on the floor and Peter’s mortified moan is answer enough. 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt 'alone time' - spideychelle, irondad

Tony never thought he’d be one of ‘those’ dads. God knows he’d got up to plenty by the time he was Peter’s age.

Maybe that’s why the idea of Peter and MJ getting…intimate under his roof fills him with a bizarre sense of dread.

It’s not that Tony doesn’t like MJ because he does - sure she’s a bit scary but she’s got a spark about her that sort of reminds him of Pepper, plus she’s clearly crazy about Peter.

You’d have to be crazy about someone to willingly stick your tongue that far down their throat.

The sight of the teenagers making out enthusiastically in the kitchen is enough to haunt Tony’s nightmares. He jokingly makes a foghorn sound to separate them and sics Morgan on them, knowing that the presence of an attention demanding five year old is enough to kill any mood.

It’s not like they’re constantly all over each other. It’s only whenever they think they’re alone that they try to steal a moment together. Tony accidentally walks in on them kissing five times in a week, leading to much embarrassment on both sides, especially as it’s obvious that their hands were getting just a bit too enthusiastic.

Which is normal for two teenagers completely besotted with each other. Totally fine…

Tony gets a bee in his bonnet after that though. The bedroom door is always open (the one occasion they tried to shut it almost led to Tony nearly breaking his neck running up the stairs) and all would be romantic strolls in the nearby woods after chaperoned by Tony or Happy, or sometimes both much to Peter’s embarrassment.

He knows the kids know to be safe, he knows they’re good and not likely to do anything stupid, but…it’s Peter, _his_ Peter who loves playing with Lego and watching Star Wars and hanging upside from the ceiling whilst doing his homework. Tony just can’t reconcile that Peter with one who wants to do… _that_.

It comes to a head when Tony finds Peter shirtless in the kitchen one afternoon. Tony starts spluttering about keeping things in pants and how there’s nothing wrong with waiting and how he’s too young to be a damn grandfather, only to stop short as Peter holds up his shirt, covered in a gigantic wet patch.

''Morgan spilt juice on me,'' he explains slowly, looking at Tony as though he’s completely lost his mind. ''I was just gonna stick it in the laundry before grabbing another.''

Tony doesn’t quite know whether he wants to laugh or cry. Eventually he settles on pulling off the t-shirt he’s wearing over a long sleeve top and practically manhandling Peter into it. The kid’s head pokes through the top hole, dishevelled and fondly laughing before he tucks into Tony’s side for a hug.

Tony hugs him back tightly, grateful that he’s still needed despite the kid being well on his way to adulthood.

''Can MJ stay over this weekend?''

Tony imagines he’ll have had at least ten heart attacks by then.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt 'sharing a blanket and haunted house - irondad, Pippa Parker

Pippa lets out a shriek which quickly dissolves into a low giggle as a light fixture swings down from above and crashes to the floor. Her senses tingle in the way that tells her that there’s nothing here to truly worry about, but there’s no stopping the thrill of nervous anticipation that jitters up her spine as she and Tony follow Steve and Quill round the corner of the dark hall. 

Quill jumps back with a yell, stepping on Tony’s feet and earning a shove in return. 

''The hell are you doing?''

''There was a guy standing there in a hockey mask,'' Steve explains, gently pushing Quill forward before he can turn to snarl at Tony. 

''Hockey mask,'' Tony scoffs. ''He tells stories of creatures with tentacles coming out of their eyes but a guy in a hockey mask is what makes him quiver in his space boots.''

Pippa looks up at him pointedly. He catches her eye and rolls his own but says nothing more as they carry on, catching up to the crowd in front who are pressed together in a huddle of uneasy laughter. Pippa glances around, feeling her skin prickle, and then a figure darts out of a nearby door with a shrieking wail. Pippa leaps back, somehow ending up with her face pressed into Tony’s chest, while Steve collapses into the wall with laughter as Quill topples over in shock. 

''You okay there, kiddo?'' Tony asks over the delighted yells of the crowd, casually draping an arm around Pippa’s shoulders as she laughs into his shirt. The smile is clear in his voice and it only makes her laugh harder, tears of merriment ticking the corners of her eyes. 

''This is so stupid,'' she wheezes. 

''You got that right,'' Tony says.

''It’s fun though,'' Pippa jabs him gently in the side before grinning up at him. He snorts at her before kissing her forehead. 

''Uh, Tony?'' Steve says from behind them. ''I think we’re gonna have to cut this short.''

Tony frowns as he turns around. ''Why do we - '' he cuts himself off with a groan. ''Really?'' he grouses as he spots the blood gushing from Quill’s nose. ''And you’re meant to be one of the guys who defends the galaxy from mortal peril.''

''I do,'' Quill snaps, voice thick as he pinches his nose with a groan. ''Asshole just caught me off guard, that’s all.''

The four of them navigate their way back towards the entrance, grabbing some paper towels for Quill to plug his nose with, and head outside only to be met with a torrential downpour. 

''It was sunny when we came in,'' Steve says, staring out at the wet streets with disbelief. 

Tony shrugs. ''Eh, what you gonna do?''

Tony snatches a blanket draped over the lap of one of the skeletons propped by the door and holds it above his head, motioning with a jerk of his elbow for Pippa to come closer before they step onto the sidewalk.

''Hey,'' he elbows Quill away as he tries to wriggle underneath too. ''Get your own, fountain face.''

''You’re sharing with Pippa!'' Quill complains even as Steve grabs another blanket to cover them with. 

''Of course I am,'' Tony rolls his eyes, ''she’s my kid, what kind of man do you take me for?''

''I take you for an asshole, that’s what I take you for.''

''Oh, so that’s how it’s gonna be, huh?''

As the two of them descend into their typical state of bickering, leaving a long suffering Steve rolling his eyes and trying to get them to stop insulting each other, Pippa grins brightly to herself before huddling closer to Tony’s side as they head for home.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt 'how is my wife more badass than me?' - pepperony

Early morning sunlight glinted through the trees, leading a soft trail of sparkles across the dewy grass all the way up to the door of the cabin. Tony leaned on the porch railing by the stairs, mug of coffee in one hand and a serene if slightly goofy smile on his face. He was also dressed in a pair of Avengers themed pyjamas, a joke birthday present from Peter. 

''You look ridiculous.''

He looked down to where Nebula was perched on the second step, looking up at him with dark eyes and an expressionless face.

All except for the smallest quirk at the left corner of her mouth.

Tony squinted at her playfully. ''You’re adorable, Bluebell, anyone ever tell you that?''

He grinned broadly as a dark flush of blue appeared on her cheeks. ''Aw, ain’t you cute.''

A dagger landed an inch away from his head, buried deep in the wood of the porch pillar. Tony eyed it disdainfully before taking another sip of his coffee. ''You missed.''

''Tony,'' Pepper called from where she was stretched out on a yoga mat, bent in an impossible position. ''Stop winding her up. The last thing we need is another knife throwing contest. Or more holes in the house.''

''Most of which Tony is responsible for,'' Nebula says traitorously.

Tony made an affronted noise into his coffee. He glared down at a smirking Nebula. ''And to think I took you to a hockey game yesterday.''

Nebula shrugged, but her smirk turned more genuine. They both turned to watch Pepper again, heads tilting in unison as she moved and twisted and folded her body in all sorts of different directions. Tony whistled appreciatively as she pulled herself into a headstand, arms held out to the sides in perfect balance.

''Just look at her. I was Iron Man,'' Tony mumbled in dreamy awe, ''how is my wife more badass than me?''

''Isn’t that precisely one of the reasons why you married her? I seem to remember it being in that oversized list of vows you read out during the first wedding.''

Tony blinked and then chuckled, moving down to sit beside Nebula on the steps. ''You know what, Cornflower?'' He threw an arm around her, smiling warmly as she automatically tilted into his side. ''You’re absolutely right.''


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt 'cursed object' - irondad

''So what you’re saying is that this,'' Tony lifts the locket, making it swing on its chain, ''is cursed?''

Strange sighs, eyes closing and expression pinching before he looks at Tony again. 

''No. I said that it might have some ancient properties of a dark nature attached to it.''

''So cursed, then.''

Tony smirks as Strange’s glare intensifies. 

''If it helps,'' Peter calls from where he’s perched on the stairs, Strange’s cloak mimicking a similar position beside him, ''I found it in a box of old books and papers covered in weird writing.''

''Did you keep the box?'' Strange asks.

''Mister Stark put it in the freezer.''

''What?'' Tony says defensively as Strange levels him with another glare. ''That’s where I put all things that look dangerous or like they’ve been plucked out of a Stephen King novel.''

Strange rolls his eyes and motions for his cloak to rejoin him before waving a hand to open a portal. ''Let’s just go, shall we? Before this conversation gives me more of a headache than it already has.''

''Sure thing, Doc,'' Tony says amiably, whirling the locket so the chain wraps around his finger. 

''Would you please stop that,'' Strange commands. ''We don’t know what properties it has. For all we know it could - ''

Both Tony and Strange jump as the locket suddenly shoots out of Tony’s grasp and flies towards Peter. The chain loops around one of his wrists and pulls tight, making Peter cry out in alarm. He pulls at it, fingers unable to fit in between metal and skin, before looking up in panic. 

''What’s happening?''

Tony hurries over, nanotech engulfing his left arm, ready to try and yank the chain off, but then Peter starts to scream. Sharp, shrill agonised screams that echo around the room in a piercing wave of noise. 

''Peter!''

Tony drops down and pulls the kid half into his lap while his hand grabs at the locket, crunching the rusty bronze casing in his fist to no avail. Peter writhes in his lap, eyes rolled back in his head and foam frothing in the corners of his mouth. 

Strange mutters something under his breath and throws his hands out, a fierce spark of light whooshing out of his fingers and onto Peter, turning his entire body electric blue. 

''What are you doing?'' Tony yells as Peter continues to scream.

''Helping!'' Strange snarls, face twisting with effort as he digs his feet into the ground and thrusts his arms forward, the light around Peter surging with a blinding brightness. 

Tony turns his face away and buries it into Peter’s trembling neck, fingers still squeezing the locket with all his might, heart breaking at the relentless cries flying out of Peter’s mouth - 

Then somebody laughs, sinister and dark. Tony looks up and finds himself face to face with something red-eyed and dripping fangs. A clawed hand falls into Tony’s hair and holds tight, making sure that he can’t look away. 

_''He is mine,''_ it hisses. _''He is mine.''_

Tony grits his teeth, fury flooding his mind, his entire heart as he clutches Peter to his chest, fear melting away under the fire of sheer defiance. 

''No,'' Tony snarls, ''he’s not.''

Strange yells and there’s a boom that shakes the floor, and then the locket cracks in Tony’s hand. The creature splits apart with a wrenching screech, shattering into pieces that coat the air with a dusty blackness and Peter goes lax in Tony’s arms. 

''Kid,'' Tony gives him a shake, cupping his pale face with one of his hands. ''Peter, wake up.''

Strange squats beside them and presses the tips of his fingers to Peter’s chest. There’s a funny humming sound before Peter shoots upright, immediately curling his arms around Tony’s shoulders in a trembling hug. 

''I got you, you’re okay,'' Tony holds Peter tight as he gasps for air. ''It’s gone, it’s over.''

''So it would seem,'' Strange looks down at the broken remains of the locket with a frown.

''What was it?'' Peter whispers into Tony’s neck.

''Don’t know, kiddo,'' Tony replies, ''but it’s gone.'' He glances at Strange. ''Nice work, Doc.''

Strange gives him a tight smile before looking back at the locket. 

''It is gone,'' Tony demands, spotting the look of unease on Strange’s face. ''Right?''

Strange looks at the huddled form of Peter within Tony’s arms, and the sheen of fear in his eyes is answer enough. 


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt 'sweater weather, fairytale, sharing a blanket' - irondad

''Put this on.''

Peter flails his arms as a hoodie sails into his face. 

''I’m already wearing a sweater, Mister Stark.''

''Yeah, and you’re gonna wear a hoodie too.'' Tony flicks his fingers up and down in Peter’s direction. ''On. Now.''

Peter rolls his eyes but pulls the hoodie on over his sweater, flexing his arms to loosen the tightness of the sleeves a little. It’s one of Tony’s, faded and so incredibly soft and drenched in the scent of motor oil and expensive aftershave. Peter rubs the cuffs between his fingers with a smile as he follows Tony towards the cabin door. 

''I don’t want to see you two back here for at least an hour,'' Pepper calls from the kitchen, giving them a pointed look over the stick of celery she’s chopping. 

Peter nods dutifully while Tony cheerfully says ''yes, dear!'' before blowing her a kiss and pushing Peter out the door. 

Though the sun is shining brightly, the air is cool and chilly enough to make Peter’s cheeks turn rosy. They head towards the lake and walk along its edge, skimming small stones across the surface of the water before heading into the woods. It’s quiet and tranquil, the air decorated only with softly singing birds and things scurrying in the undergrowth. 

Tony grabs a rather large stick from the ground and fiddles with its splintered bark as they walk, while Peter collects a few gorgeously red leaves to give to Morgan for the picture she’s been working on. They stroll in companionable silence, for once content to keep their thoughts to themselves as they unwind within the calmness of the moment. 

They reach a line of impressively large trees; tall and thick with long sturdy branches that reach high towards the sky. Peter wastes no time in scaling the nearest one, shuffling effortlessly along a low branch and hanging upside from it, only an inch or two from Tony’s face. He grins as Tony rolls his eyes and begins to swing lazily back and forth, the strings of the hoodie gently knocking him on the cheeks. 

''You know,'' Tony twirls his stick through the air as he moves to lean against the trunk, ''there’s a legend that a dragon once lived in these woods.''

Peter snorts. ''Really?''

''Mm,'' Tony hums, pointing to a small clearing visible through a gap in the trees. ''They say a man, wearing a long, dark green coat and armed with nothing but a sharp stick, appeared one day, fought and killed the dragon, and was never seen again.''

Though he knows it’s all make believe, Peter can’t help but be taken in by the low, alluring rumble of Tony’s voice. It’s the one he uses for bedtime stories, for sharing memories with the Avengers late at night when they sit out on the porch together during visits, enticing and engaging and impossible to ignore. 

Peter lets his mind wander, dreaming up images of a tall, mysterious figure looking up into the snarling jaws of a fearsome beast. 

''What happened to him?'' he asks in a wondering whisper. 

Tony shrugs, eyes sparkling mysteriously. ''Nobody knows for sure. When the people in the nearby town came to see if the dragon had been defeated, all they found was a piece of green coat, a puddle of red blood, a broken stick and a large log lying in the stream just over there.''

Peter’s eyes flick to where Tony points with the stick, ears tuning in to the soft babble of the water as it courses through the woodland. 

''How did the guy manage to beat the dragon with nothing but a stick?''

Tony wiggles an eyebrow. ''Legend says when he faced the dragon, it managed to get one good bite in, tearing a strip of his coat off and breaking the stick in half. But bravery prevails, as they say.’’ Tony pointedly swishes the stick through the air much like one would wield a sword. ''As he went for the dragon one last time, his coat turned into armour and the stick into a sword which he then used to stab the dragon in the heart.''

Peter drops down to his feet. ''So he killed the dragon and it, what, turned into the log they found?''

''So the story goes.''

''But what happened to him?''

''You got me, kid,'' Tony replies, whirling the stick back and throwing it high into the air, watching it come to land a short distance away. ''S’just a fairytale the realtor told us when we bought the house.''

He grins then, bright and wide with a teasing crinkle in the corners of his eyes. Peter shakes his head with a laugh and halfheartedly kicks a bunch of leaves in Tony’s direction before leaping back as Tony does the same.

They carry on walking, kicking more leaves and throwing more sticks before heading home, pausing by the lake to watch the sun dip down low in the sky, casting glorious beams of light over the water. 

After dinner that evening, Peter finds Tony out on the porch, tablet in hand and a fuzzy red blanket draped over his lap. Peter wordlessly flops down next to him and begins to shuffle and wriggle his way under the blanket, sprawling across Tony as he does so. 

Tony lifts the tablet up with one hand, keeping it out of the way as Peter fidgets against him. 

''Since when did I become your personal pillow, huh?''

''Since forever ago,'' Peter says, wedging himself into Tony’s side and wriggling down a little more, turning to the side just enough to stick his legs out a little. Tony grunts as an elbow bumps his side but his arm immediately wraps around Peter’s shoulder and holds him close, watching as Peter rearranges the blanket so it covers both of them. ''Just don’t hog the blanket,'' Tony huffs before turning his attention back to the tablet, the arm around Peter’s shoulders lifting so he can gently scratch at Peter’s scalp through his messy hair. 

They stay there for a good long while, Peter eventually feeling sleep tug at his senses as he listens to the steady beating of Tony’s heart within his chest. 

As he drifts off, he thinks he hears the oh so very distant roar of a dragon. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to come chat or send me prompts on my [tumblr!](https://frostysunflowers.tumblr.com/)


End file.
